Chapter 1.3: Saturday's Rise
The chapter begins with Justin leaving the house Saturday morning, while taking the smoke bombs he made in chemistry class along with him. As he takes an afternoon stroll around the city after going to a few convenience stores, Justin notices The Montero Mobile Blood Drive giving away free food and t-shirts to those who donate. Considering he had nothing else better to do, Justin decided to wait until the lines dwindled down and donate blood himself. Once the line nearly became vacant, Justin approached the RV and was immediately smitten by young nurse named "Neffi." Once inside the RV, Justin is asked to fill out a consent form and wait for a brief moment as the nurses get situated. During a small conversation between the two, Justin boasts to Neffi that he isn't the type of guy who's afraid of needles. However once the nurse stuck the needle in his arm, Justin made an embarrassing scream that caused the other nurses to immediately shut the door to keep the scream from being heard outside. Once the drama ended, Neffi laughed and reminded Justin that he wasn't supposed to be the type of guy who's afraid of needles. The two continue to talk for a while, as Neffi informs Justin that he's going to be their last guest before they relocate to another city tomorrow. Justin then makes a promise to meet up Neffi again before she and her group leave the next day at noon. As the two part ways, Justin sits at a convenient spot to enjoy his free meal around the same time another student from Eastern Lights Academy is cornered by the football team elsewhere. As Justin finishes up his lunch and heads back home, he witnesses the football team intimidating a younger student in a back alley on his way home. After the situation starts looking grim for the young man, Justin ignites his powerful smoke bomb and grabs the student just moments before the jocks realize what happened. The two hide inside a nearby company called The Wilcox Corporation Center, as they quickly take the elevator to the top floor while the football team remains blissfully unaware and leave the area. The two sit in a hallway bench, laying low until the tension dies down. While they wait, the young man thanks Justin and introduces himself as Issac Vorontsov (or Ike for short) as he explains to Justin how his whole dilemma with the football team originally started. However, the conversation gets shortly interrupted as the CEO and founder Mr.Wilcox himself yells at an employee from across the hallway, firing him on the spot as he also berates the two boys for lingering around too long in his building and tells them to leave. As both Justin and Ike part ways, Ike tells Justin that he has a surprise planned for him next week, as his thanks for saving him. Then later on that night, the former employee Chris Russo invites his best friend Sloan to discuss what happened today on his job. In the midst of their deep discussion, Sloan mentions an online, vengeance group known as the Chosen List, who are designed to take out corrupt bosses like Wilcox for a specific fee, then strongly advises him to take a different approach instead. Sloan eventually leaves Russo's house as he finally begins to calm down. However, Russo later receives a rage-inducing message from Wilcox on his answer machine. It was at this point where Russo finally snapped. Russo rushes downstairs and searches on his computer for the Chosen List and goes on a complete rant while doing it.Then moments later, three eccentric guest arrive at Russo's home ringing the doorbell. The first being is the vampire-like, grim reaper known as Silhouette; The green, Frankenstein-like giant Clouse -who instead of talking, made low grunts; And the seemingly normal purple-haired woman named Noelle. The three appear before Russo telling him to explain the situation to them, before they can do anything else. After Russo explained his situation to the trio, Noelle seemed more than eager to dish out "justice" against Wilcox and the rest of his boot lickers, as her two cohorts agreed alongside her. Russo also makes mention of a golden software lying in the confounds of Wilcox's office and he wants his hired hitmen to deliver it to him. He then pays the trio his entire life savings, as he just barely had enough to cover the expenses. Fortunately, Silhouette was feeling generous enough to give back some of Russo's life savings as he liked his devious style of doing this. Before the trio leave to finish the job tomorrow, they warn Russo to avoid the city at all cost and to leave Montero as soon he gets the software. Category:Chapters